Thanks to a remarkable development in internet and mobile communication technologies, such technologies are increasingly applying to almost fields in our society. For this reason, most of our surroundings is becoming more convenient and abundant in things. One of newly developed and evolving technology sectors by combining the above internet and mobile communication technology is a social safety network service technology sector.
The above social safety network service technology aims to recognize any condition of a person who is currently in an urgent situation or an emergency situation, or a social weaker or the like who needs a constant protection or attention in real time using an internet or mobile communication technology and then to take a proper action as soon as possible. A lot of the related technologies are disclosed in articles, patents or the like.
However, a lot of financial burdens may be necessary to newly construct the whole infrastructure facilities, for example, a relay system for transmitting data, in order to actually implement all the social safety network service system-related technologies which have been already suggested in the corresponding art. More specifically, for a conventional social safety network service system suggested to transmit and receive a data through an exclusive portable positioning information terminal or an exclusive frequency, it needs to newly construct an exclusive system, for example, a relay, etc. corresponding thereto, which inevitably entails a huge amount of initial investment costs.
In order to implement a function, etc. for locating the current location of a user who is in a urgent situation or an emergency situation, the more the tense area of the relay installation, the higher the accuracy of the location detection which is in proportion thereto, so the installation cost increases more and more for the sake of the construction of the useful system. In other words, if the arrangement intervals of the necessary components, for example, a relay, etc. widen in an effort to reduce the initial investment cost, the whole performance of the system may degrade. Enhancing the performance of the system inevitably entails the increased cost which is in proportion thereto.
Meanwhile, in case where a typical location detection system, for example, a GPS system, is used to save the facility-related costs which are necessary for the improvement in the accuracy of location detection, it may properly work in an externally open space, but a problem may occur because normal functions may not work in a closed space, for example, a city area, where a lot of radio interfering matters exist or in the inside of a building.
For example, the Korean patent publication No. 10-2010-0076346 entitled ‘a mobile communication terminal and a location information transmission method’ and made public on Jul. 6, 2010 discloses a technology for detecting, using a GPS, the location information of a mobile communication terminal that a kid holds or an old man with dementia holds and transmitting to a mobile communication terminal of his protector. However, the above-mentioned problems still remain unsolved
As another example, the Korean patent publication No. 10-2012-0087770 entitled ‘a wire area total health management system using an IT communication device and ubiquitous network independent exclusive site’ and made public on Aug. 7, 2012 discloses a technology for accurately locating the location if an intruder steal a vehicle or a ship in such a way to install a GPS module in the inside of the vehicle or the ship, thus taking back the stolen vehicle or ship, however the earlier problems still remain unsolved.
Meanwhile, in case where a mobile communication-based system is used, wherein it can calculate the location by measuring a location value (Cell-ID) of a base station of a mobile communication service company, a distance between the base station and the terminal, etc., there may still be a problem since the error range is in a range of some kilo meters to a maximum, thus causing a problem because it is hard to locate and rescue the user who is in an emergency situation.
In addition, in case where a WPS (Wi-Fi Positioning System) configured to measure the location value of a terminal by inquiring the location of the WiFi AP (Access Point) is used, the infrastructure thereof is insufficient, so the WiFi infrastructure should be first constructed, and such a system is weak to any signal interference.
Therefore, it is urgent to develop a social safety network based on a new type position-based system wherein the functions for detecting the location of a user irrespective of the positions of the user, for example, even when the user is in an externally open space or in a city area or in the inside of a building can normally work, and the location of the user can be accurately detected, and the related facility cost or the like can be saved.